petit_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Azumanga Daioh: Impressionable Students
Azumanga Daioh: Impressionable Students The Parody: ONA and Movies Edit Precious Princess: Azumanga Daioh: Short Movie: The Impressionable Students: A Little Girl: From China, with Pig Pony tails, Red Hair, Eight year of age, red uniform long shirt, white collar, brown skirts: three feet tall, entering High School walking with the crowd entering the senior dormintory youth going to class. She is the new bright student. Distance hour from the school Miss. Yukari: long brown Hair at the back stretches to the hips, six feet tall, red Medallion, yellow wavy shirt near the chest on the top half and a white shirt in the bottom with a lengthy long brown skirt riding her bike in a hurry. The bike chain slide off. She wonders "how will she get to school now? She could hear the principal words: each student need education, their mind's are Impressionable, Through Difficulty and trials, we are in the front lines, let not give up on are students. Educators clap with applause somehow the Education teachers were suppost found new hope. It important him the Educators to get there on time: Principal Pren-Yon charted their course of destiny, not all of them. Another teacher pulled up Mr. Hisumay five feet, seven inches with a double breasted blue suit and pants stop to help Miss. Yukari. He is in Luck to help a beautiful girl in distress replacing the bike on the chain back on the gear. However Miss. Yukari slip by him and took his bike rode through the bridge suspension next to the school. Up-Set: he yells "come back with my bike". She Arrives on time to school but enters the wrong class room. Miss Yukari Introduces herself, welcoming them to English class: Writing on the board her name. If they had question she would discuss that latter. A teenage boy youth student put up his hands, she notice but did not let him speak. She let him know her figure is well kept secret, "look what you done you little cheeky boy". Then she learns she is in the wrong class. Early Rise Morning: The Fittest Student is practicing in the gym, or on the track. Uniform Chain Locker preparing for the regional, and Os-saw Border Championships: After Practice Student competitors wash their hygiene and change their cloths. Karin in the lockers talks with her best friend Kargura before she met Chi-Yo. Karin saw SA-Kass-Ski change. She thought she saw something cute however she does not dwell on it, could be nothing. Kargura, Yumi is first to greet Chi-Yo. Yumi is another who is highly Intelligent. Kargura is above average: eighty Percent: and a nice girl when you get to know her she also in her class. SA-Kass-Ski ran into to a student rather nervous asking her "if she want to join the astronomy class". Notice her tall side and how fitness thin she is. Backing away from her trembling, "you do not have to, if you don't want too". She run from her, SA-Kass-Ski a little depress wishes she invited her". Class: Full of Student waiting for Miss. Yukari she came in five minutes late. Miss. Yukari depressed finally found her classroom: Re-Introduces herself to her follow students while taking attendants. Plus she Introduces them a new student: Little younger Chi-Yo Chong. She tells the class "not to let her younger age fool them". Chi-yo is very wise for her age. That when the second Fastest runner enters the class room: reading section: Tomo. Not one of their brightest Student: when it come to a challenge she not afraid to take on the task. The problem: the teacher usually would send late students to the principal office however Miss. Yukari rather would have her to sit down and join the class instead standing out the hallway. What she does with her life Miss. Yukari could care less. Miss. Yukari notices Chi-Yo Chong making progress thought a Youth Student was helping Chi-Yo out with school work. It turn out to be the other way around Chi-Yo is helping the Youth Student, she was a little embarrassed. Lunch time: Breaking speed Records: Tomo passe's herself to gather food for her friends picking them up and bringing back to class: Two corn-dogs, Rice balls, and fish for the both of them: next on her list Tomo Challenge to race SA-Kass-Ski: After school. Chi-Yo is suppost aligned the Starter's on the track: Both are suppost to start even however Tomo felt uncomfortable tells Saski her chest should be five inches away from her. SA-Kass-Ski backs five inches away as she asked. Chi-Yo uses the starter pop gun: set off, both ran: The hundred meter dash. For a while Tomo is at front however from behind SA-Kass-ski pulls up, catching up neck to neck then surpasses her, winning the hundred meter dash. Tomo tried to run faster but could not catch her make her Secound place: Amiable front Runners Up. Chi-Yo: Short youngster age of eight: because she Intelligent: Chi-Yo is transferred from Public School to High School. She may have a hard time in sports; however the school would not allow her to participate in any sports that she could not handle. Instead she allowed her to come to practice with them as long as the games are not too rough or out of her league, since she is not Teen-Youth: High School Age of Fifteen, she known as a gifted student. She also allows to cheers on the team or help them through coaching. The Education teachers do not want to see Chi-Yo not get hurt. New Student: Ayumu Kasugu: A Japanese Transfer student: Soft Spoken but talks like a Country Girl. She is welcome to join and sit with her classmates, acquiescence’s: perhaps! However does not know it yet, while giving presentation introductions she a new Colleague searching for friend. Swimming is on their first term globule Curriculum School Calendar of her list. Ayumu is accepted to sit with them before the bell rings, they were suppost to go their separate ways. The Problem: The Students heard about a new Student from Kawasaki Japan: The Community is known for catching quid, Octopus, and catching Crabs, Tomo believes, Japanese Citizens are very fit. The proof is in the pudding: Pizza with Octopus Toppings. No person should mess with them. Roll play acting she fainted on the dormintory floor, not smashing classrooms: Student Attachable; desk-chairs, she Missed. Meanwhile Yukari had every height, withe side of her student's outfit: Swimsuits or Swim Trunks. Miss. Yukari had to get the proper side from Chi-Yo's former public school teacher and get a youngster child magazine deliver size order to of Chi-Yo's Swim-suit by package; every student must learn how to swim. Before leaving Home-Room: towards Swimming Class. Miss. Yukari introduced Ayumu Kasugu. Ayumu felt a little intimidated all eyes were watching her while she tries to say hi. The Problem: Tomo searching for that tough look: she felt Ayumu was spaced out, telling her to get together; given her the nick name: Osaka. The Whole Class agreed, while meeting their swim Teacher: Miss. Minamo Kurosawa. Tomo: Talk about the humans should able to breathe underwater: Similar to Sea creatures. Lungs of a person: similar to Mermaid, Merbutlers: human once were rulers of the Ocean-sea's: surpassing land animals and fliers. The Problem: Kargura suggest unless a person has gills similar to a Fish or a Shark, The Fishes Mouth digestives suction that passes through in and out similar to gulping. The Suction takes in and out Food Particles and absorbs air they need to breathe. The suction mouth is known to discard: Inhale, Exhale, Excess food they do not need. Blood Vessels absorb Take in the Oxygen. The Pocket Bubble Fluid Gills: Breathe out Carbon Dioxide similar to an Atmospheric Plant: Opposite. Water is heavier than Ion atmospheric air passages: people breathe. The nose is used for detecting motion movement, or finding hidden items not used for air breathing at all. To clear the Air: Miss. Minamo explains to Kargura and the rest of the students: A person only has short term breath of air, similar to whales, Dolphins, Walruses. Sooner or later a person or aquatic creature must come up for air and breathe, if not careful could run out of air and stop breathing. Chi-Yo gives Tomo hope telling her not to give up on her dreams by floating and blowing bubbles in submersive on the top waters, seeing only her vertebra back on the surface, Tomo smiles. Chi-Yo's whole head duck Immersive: is under the depths of the water submerged: "Knowing what Miss. Minamo Kurosawa told them "nothing last forever. Before Class was over, their history teaches Miss. Hisumay rolls up a new paper, lining up each student demanding each colleague for now on to hand their assignments in on time. Last year: they were given extra extended time to do their home work, new beginnings tapping each person head including Chi-Yo Chong. "This time try not to be late". Students walk home from school: SA-Kass-Ski breathing easy noticing an owner walking his dog home. SA-Kass-Ski always wanted to take home a cat however her family does not permit it. She Searches the local area for the neighbourhood to pet the fur of a cat. The Cuteness of Chi-Yo Chong: SA-Kass-Ski searches the resident Neighbour Hood for a cat. Just happens a cat on is crotched resting on the fence. SA-Kass-Ski quietly creep up to pet-fur the cat, while crotch sleeping. The stray cat dodges her hand moving in another position area, stretching his fur and went back to sleep again. SA-Kass-Ski tried a Secound time: This time the cat hissed at her jumping of the fence and leaved. Chi-Yo Chong turn to collect registration assignment: Notice SA-Kass-Ski wanted to be a Vet Clinic Doctor: Looking after animals. Chi-Yo asked SA-Kass-Ski if everything is alright, hearing but distant: She state probably he was in a bad mood, Chi-Yo wonders wants that suppost to mean. Lunch Time: Karin and Kargura usually buy their meals. Chi-Yo however makes her meals at home: Sea Food: Raw Fishes dishes: in square shape container: Herring, Salmon, rainbow Trout in square pieces: The Girls were impressed of the handlement of care and thought she putting each dish: A Prep Chef of awesomeness: Chi-Yo: Besides knowing her Globule World Curriculum study work ethics: she is also good at Paper origami, origami; medallion Finger Tye Strings, Tying and untying harness Ropes, The problem: SA-Kass-Ski asks Chi-Yo "is there anything she cannot do?" Riddle Ryms Rhythems: Peter Piper pick a pickle, Piped the Gardens Pepper off the piper's tree. Peter Piper packed a garden pepper collected off the tree or did he pecked it off the tree? Clueless she wonders how it went: is something like that: Her Classmate Clapped: Chi-Yo: Childish expression wording of the ryms made her look good in front of the colleagues. Chi-Yo was a poet, but did not know it! Which bring me to my next point: Tomo thought her Chi-yo father is suppost to be an International Spy. A Stranger came to the school who stole Chi-Yo from the entrance of the dormitory. Chi-Yo dad drove to rescue her daughter. The Problem: they gave Chi-Yo father a flat tire. Could Chi-Yo be goners join us next week? Pointing her finger at Chi-Yo: to be her next target. Miss. Yukari was not interested in their story only those who pass her class to move on to the next level: College or University. Sooner or later: Students will have to study without an Guardian Authority: be all by themselves will have to learn on their own. Gifts and Packages: Miss. Yukari: teacher of English language and Emergent Foreign Languages. Once got bord: half a semester seem to be over. She needed a little bit of relaxation, Miss. Yukari decided to play basketball; mix teams and invited Miss. Minamo Kurosawa to join in. Miss. Yukari decided to buy both teams a drink Miss. Minamo came along with them. Miss. Minamo Kurosawa may get lot of appreciation gifts from her students however Miss. Yukari taught colleagues who became honour students, who went to Universe or College never received a gift until now. Student's decided to give something back to their teacher: since Miss. Yukari put student first, by giving her a classy purse. The class applauded and clapped with enjoyed, Even thou Miss. Yukari appreciated her students, their was still a-lot to work to do continuing their education. Miss. Yukari taught to the best of her ability. School is off: Miss. Yukari went to Miss. Minamo apartment same time a delivery man sent a package; A carve wooden Bear sent by her father hang on a glass shelf. Miss. Yukari surprised told Miss. Minamo what the students did for her "this is a first!" Miss. Yukari invited her for a drink while on the way a Foreigner on the street lost his way. Miss. Yurkari could translate his language directing the location where about, to where he was suppost be. Both celebrated and help each-other with the evaluation grade reports before the next day. Chi-Yo Fund Rising: The school is raising funds for school supplies and Uniforms. Students were asked to come with Idea's. The Problem no-one was sure what to do. After Dormintorial Classes: SA-Kass-Ski left and went searching for the cat she saw on the fence. Found the cat on the sidewalk in the back Allie Resident pathway of the crescent street, leading her towards business Allie-way: where there is a Drive through, delivery and garbage site in the area. Many more Cats hanged out in the region chases SA-Ka-Ski toward the park. Chi-Yo missed associating with children her age, watching them on the Sport court, skipping. Chi-Yo saw SA-Kass-Ski running being chased, since she three feet tall, she rode on her Labrador retriever Dog in hot pursuit. SA-Kass-Ski Collided with Tomo heading home, Tomo scared a few cats however the felines surrounded them cornered them. Chi-Yo got off her dog sending the cats in retreats, None were harm they all ran away. So many Cats in the neighbourhood gave Chi-Yo an idea. Chi-Yo invited her classmates to her huge House. The Theme: she created: pictorial picture of a Cat's Utopia and the Mansion House. Chi-Yo created a comic book the Relm of Cats; they were playing in the garden fiddling with the grass stem long thistle. Cat's invited the class to have supper at their place. The Cats sold different types of Sea Food, Fish, hot or cold milk, welcoming them to their humble home. The Cat had a slender narrow road strip, A Cat Strike long Roadway air lift for the planes to take off. The Cat Strike: is known to: Vanish behind the Clouds, air-sail, back-flip over the plane, and sail behind the tail-wing. The Air strip is separated from the Driveway, Residential Road Lane. The Cat Strike: is known to: Vanish behind the Clouds, air-sail, back-flip over the plane, and sail behind the tail-wing. Cat could known to Jump on the window Ceil and land on their feet while have fun. Walk on the ledge gates the cats got together and sang in the night. Their nation is impressive, for those who live longer than nine lives would find an interest in their world. Chi-Yo Art piece became a master piece and auction off to a Principal of the school, also Selling Sea-food Fishes; Cooked Fishes, Fish sugar Cookies, Soup, Cat Cookies, Cake, Milk, Muffins and Tea, Cat-Strike Combs, Brushes, Purses, toy planes and other Items. Public community gatherers came to buy Chi-Yo selected item collections. School Tailors dressed Chi-Yo as a adorable penguin. Sold out, Chi-Yo idea became a success. Chi-Yo once again gaze upon them skipping, they left and went home. His Classmates brought their own skipping rope teaching Chi-Yo how to hop over the skipping loop. The Fund Raising School Students: went to Japan: to the Wishing Temple and Zoo Safari: on Long trail Hikes. The Student were walking undetected while a cheetah cub following them and her Cheetah mother's is not too far behind. The cheetah cub ran in right front of them, then sat down and stood still. None of the students would not touch him: except for SA-Kass-Ski. A Bit afraid she continued to pet the Cheetah cub's fur. Then returned the cub back to his mother, they went back to the meadows and forest. Reviewed: A.GD. Prince: